The Perilous Advertures of Galetea Evans
by Major-Sass
Summary: Galetea Evans always daydreamed of ridding herself of the 'socially retarded world' she was born and left in. What happens when she's thrown back into her parents' homeland? Legolas X OC Read and Review Please! *PLEASE NOTE: This story is under hiatus and major reconstruction. (If you wanna know what for pm me)For the time being I will be working on my Hobbit story, so go have fun!
1. Ch 1 Bio and the Adventure Begins!

_Ch 1. Bio and The Adventure Begins!_

Hello, my name is Galetea Evans. I was a normal girl of eighteen years, just until recently, right up until I . . . – well for lack of a better word, _fell_ into Middle Earth.

I was working my way up in school, taking all the advanced courses I could: AP Spanish, AP European History, Pre-AP everything, you name it. I was working on getting a drivers' license. I was even on the school newspaper team, writin' up a storm. Was one of the few oboe players that graced my school with their talent. I happened to be a contradictory percussion player. I had friends who were just as wacked as I was. And was the typical blonde, blue-eyed, smarty pants that was graced with a sarcastic humor.

I was creative, I had friends, I had a loving foster family – and then I had to go and screw things up.

That day was the greatest and worst day of my life.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the usual unceremonious thumping on my dingy little bedroom door.<p>

"Galetea, get up, you lazy bones. You need to get ready for school!" Kari, my foster mother, yelled.

_Whippy! . . . Another day another headache. . . _I thought sarcastically rolling out of bed while groaning and stretching.

I was an orphan . . . the US seemed to be teeming with us and yet, at the surface an outsider looking in wouldn't be able to tell. My parents had mysteriously disappeared at my birth, leaving me to fend for myself in this socially retarded world. I had been in the foster care system since before I could remember. I was currently staying with the only foster family that would take care of an eighteen year old girl with raging hormones and a mind. What can I say? My life and education was expensive, what with the changing trends and school activities.

I stepped into my bathroom and turned on the faucet so it would be warm when I came back. I pulled out a pair of mid-thigh jean shorts, a blue tank top and a grey cardigan. After going through the normal boring routine of washing up and eating, I dashed out the door to walk the half mile to school.

The school day was what I considered 'the norm': uneventful, the usual, pop quiz, boring day.

It was a nice day so I decided to take my time going home. The trees of the forest on the other side of the street was beautiful, and walking next to it was thought cleansing.

Today was a special day I could just feel it.

_Or I'm just going insane from all of this estrogen . . . _I thought sarcastically, just as my phone started singing, 'Blinding' by Florence + The Machine. As I flipped it open I registered that the phone number was from Arin, my foster father, and regretted wholeheartedly that I had answered. Sure he was nice, but the guy talked and talked.

"Galetea speaking." I said formally while puffing out my chest in dignity.

"Hey, Kiddo! How was your day today?" The Ken look alike asked from the other end of the line.

"Just dandy, Arin. It was like sniffing a flower, an easy breezy day, what more could a bored senior ask for?" I retorted.

"Well, I'm glad, your mom and I are making a special dinner tonight! It's going to be totally green, no meat what-so-ever. I think you'll enjoy some veggies once in a while." He said all excitedly.

_Great. . . no meat on this already bland day. . . you'd think that after a few months of housing me they'd realize that I was soooo not up to becoming vegan. . . no offense or anything to those people who are . . . it's just . . . I like my meat all day, everyday! Dang it! _

"Sounds utterly offensive. Why did you call me again, Arin?" I asked disappointed.

"Well, sweet daughter of mine, first of all call me 'Dad' if you will and second, I just wanted to warn you not to stray into the forest. People get lost in there you know?" He chuckled at the end like it was all one big joke.

"You remind me every day." I retorted slumping my shoulders as I sighed. I decided to ignore the first part of his request.

"Just be careful sweetheart and look both ways! I'll see you at home!" He said before hanging up.

"Yeah, yeah . . . see you later too, Arin. . ." I mumbled as I stashed my phone in my backpack.

Not but a few minutes later did I see a small child. He had curly, light brown hair, didn't seem to be wearing any shoes and was grumbling like an old man. Come to think of it, he had wrinkles and stubby little fingers. I squinted and kept walking towards the creature.

As I was scrutinizing the little thing he saw me and darted into the forest.

"Hey! Wait, no one's supposed to go in there!" I yelled and ran after the thing.

_'Thing' . . . what a nice name . . . _Well what else was I supposed to call a child that looked to be older than me . . . a hobbit, I mean come on, I wasn't about to call it a midget, that would be rude.

I felt like Alice as I darted through the trees after my quarry. I almost slipped several times as I attempted to amp up my speed. Bad idea. I almost fell on my butt.

_Wow, that bugger is fast! _I was already short of breath and just wanted to sit and rest, but I would not let my body's fatigue rule my judgment. This was the most exciting thing that had happened to me since they stationed me in the outskirts of some small, little Oklahoma town.

The forest around us seemed to grow brighter and brighter, which was odd since it was supposed to get dark as the sun goes down, not the other way around.

The hobbit thing, as I came to call it in my angered, running state, suddenly disappeared into the light that was right in front of the two of us, as if he stepped out of the forest and into a clearing.

I ran the rest of the distance towards said light and immediately tripped and face planted in soft, green grass. I groaned and looked up.

My eyes widened, I was surrounded by rolling grassy knolls. And one more thing . . . there were little people _everywhere_**.**

_Where am I? . . . I'm not Alice, and this sure as hell isn't Wonderland!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all you viewers out there, this is my first fanfic eva! So I've been reading stories on here for a while now and decided it was my turn to return the favor to the FanFiction community. I'm on my school's newspaper and thought that writing is better than sitting in my room and drawing. So what do you guys think? I'm a little rusty on my LOTR so I'm going to watch the movies over and over and ov- you see where this is going. I know it's short and all but hey, it's something! ^^ <strong>

**Hope you guys liked chapter one! Review please~**


	2. Ch 2 Remember, Remember, Remember

**H: New Update! You guys are so lucky that I have a passion for writing! /shot. I've been busy with trying to get things straightened out with band and what not, but I'm still working on chapter 4. Chapter 3 is already written I just need to type it.**

_**Note: If you find any weird spelling or punctuation errors please PM me and I will take care of it. I'm a little obsessive over those things. You're critiquing is very appreciated!**_

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters, plots, or places in this fanfic. The brilliant mastermind J. is the one and only owner of them. I only claim Galetea, her faults, humor, sarcasm, and dreadful before life.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ch 2. Remember, Remember, Remember<span>_

_Great . . . you chase after something and you end falling on your face. . . Now I know how Alice felt . . . _I rubbed my cheek as I shifted into an up-right position. I glanced around and found that in my disgruntled state, the small creature had eluded me.

"UGH! Perfect!" I cried out in vain. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Now what to do?" I paused in my ranting as two voices drifted into my keen ears. "What's this?" I asked and immediately felt myself walking in the direction the voices seemed to beckon me from.

What I found, to my utter bewilderment, was an old man in a dingy, grey cloak and a light blue wizard hat. Said man was sitting in the front of a small cart with a single pony at the head of it. Then there was a young man, who reached to about the middle of my stomach – considering I was quite short, being 5'3" had its advantages. The boy had a round face, light blue eyes, dark curly hair, and didn't seem to be wearing any shoes, just like the little man I had chased earlier.

Both seemed oddly familiar. . . but I couldn't exactly remember _how_ they where familiar.

I decided this was my chance, finally stepping out of my shy, unsocial state. "Excuse me, "I politely asked as I walked out into the open where they could see me, "May I ask of you one question?"

The older man seemed to take in a sharp breath, "Dear me, "I heard him murmur quietly.

The younger man seemed more eager, and, I daresay, a bit more naïve. "Yes, fair Lady, what would you ask of us?" he asked with a smile.

I fidgeted, what was I to ask first? _Why don't you wear shoes? Why are you so short? Will I get a grass burn on my face from the dreadful face plant I just experienced a few moments ago? _I sighed and asked the vaguest – and the least offensive, question that popped into my mind, "Where exactly am I?"

"My dear elfish friend, you are in the Shire of course!" The boy replied and turned to his companion, "Look Gandalf, an elf! In the Shire, no less!" He cried excitedly.

I frowned, are they pulling my leg or something? There was no town that went by 'Shire' anywhere near where Arin and Kari lived.

"Dear Lady, please join us, I will quench you questions in time, please come along." Gandalf, as the younger man had called him, gestured to the back of his cart.

I hesitated, not knowing if climbing into an old man's cart was the best idea. After all, adults always said to not talk to strangers, but I'd already gone past that point. I finally climbed into the cart and placed myself as close to the two in the front as I could manage. This was no easy task as there were butt loads of fireworks in the back. What was this guy doing? Stock piling until the fourth of July?

The cart lurched forward, on its merry little way again. The two in front started a light conversation, that I tried desperately to not eavesdrop on, to no avail.

"What of the outside world? Tell me everything." The young boy inquired.

"Everything? You're much too curious for a hobbit." Gandalf said light-heartedly." . . . Most unnatural."

_So the little people were, indeed, Hobbits . . . Wow, one to zero, intuition takes the lead over politeness. _

Gandalf continued as the cart pulled across a tall bridge that rested over a fine river. A water mill spun on one of the houses on one side. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has in the past Age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits. For which I am very thankful." They had crossed into what had to be a small market, as lively as it was. Some of the little people, er, Hobbits waved to them as they passed.

After awhile they passed a small clearing with tents and tables with benches. "Oh, the long-expected party." Gandalf chuckled, watching the Hobbits setting up other tents. "How old is the old rascal?" Gandalf smiled at the boy, "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." The boy replied.

"Oh, well, that should please him." Gandalf said looking slightly behind the boy to glance at me.

"Half the Shire's been invited." The boy said exasperated.

Hearing this, the man turned to look at the young hobbit. "Oh, gracious me."

"He's up to something." The boy stated, looking at his companion, which was met by soft grumbling,"Alright, then. Keep your secrets." He laughed.

The older man laughed with him.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." The boy said looking at the man.

"Indeed."Gandalf smiled.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." The boy stated. _Sounds boring . . ._ I thought as I watched the scenery pass by.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." Gandalf defended," All I did was, give your uncle a little nudge out the door." He puffed on his long wooden pipe. _Dragon? . . . This guy's off his rocker. . . dragon's aren't real . . . Are they? _My eyes widened.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Gandalf's companion stated matter-of-factly, while smiling.

"Oh, really?" The wizened man asked and looked around bewildered.

As we continued up the road, the boy turned around and asked me, "Excuse my manners, my name is Frodo Baggins." He smiled.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm Galetea Evans; it's a pleasure to meet you." I winced inwardly at my formal tone, although Frodo didn't seem fazed.

"Well, Lady Galetea, welcome to the Shire." He nodded.

I was about to give him thanks when a few young kids ran after the cart crying out Gandalf's name. They stopped a few feet back as we turned a bend in the road. Then all of a sudden, fireworks at the very back of the cart were set off by some unknown force, causing the children to squeal in glee and delight.

At the front of the cart Gandalf was laughing aloud for all to hear.

"Gandalf." Frodo said while standing, "I'm glad you're back." He hopped off the cart and waved.

"So am I, dear boy." Gandalf said loud enough for the hobbit to hear, then much quieter,"So am I." he puffed on his pipe idly.

It was silent for awhile between the two of us. That is until he decided to acknowledge my presence.

"Young Lady, where do you hail from?" He asked turning his head slightly to hear my answer.

"Oh, well, I don't exactly know where my parents were from, but I can tell you that I'm currently taking up residence in a small town in Oklahoma, beyond the woods back there." I answered, nodding backwards in the direction we'd started from.

"Do you now? I've never heard of the place." He sat there in silence for a moment." Nor is there any civilization beyond those woods. . . are you lost?"

"Quite. . ." I stated sarcastically, so as to hide my confused state.

"Interesting . . . so you have no memory of your parents?" He asked as we turned around another bend in the road.

"Not a thing. . . I've been an orphan since before I can remember." I sighed.

"I see. . ." He replied, then quieter and to himself, "Saruman will certainly know what to do. . ."

"What country am I in?" I blurted, mentally shooting myself for not repairing my brain to mouth connection.

Gandalf chuckled, "Little one, you are in Middle Earth."

'_Middle Earth'? He's joking, right? That's in the 'Lord of the Rings' . . . not in real life. . . _I scoffed to myself. Then that annoying little intuitive voice in my head _had_ to speak up.

'**Well look at it this way. . . There's someone named Frodo Baggins that's a Hobbit, some old guy named Gandalf and this place is called Middle Earth, there are little people walking around. . . And you're in a Shire!. . . Face it sweety, your there. Haven't you watched the series enough to know what's going to happen? Read the books enough to know everyone's character by heart? You can repeat exactly what each of them would say even in your sleep!'**

I really hated that voice; it was the voice of annoying reason. Not that any of that wasn't true, it was just. . . How in the world did I get here?

'**Little man running through forest, ring a bell?'**

That's right . . . I need to look at the facts . . . I was here, now what? Might as well enjoy it while I can, shouldn't I?

Gandalf finally stopped the cart in front of a nicely sized hill. There were windows in the side of the knoll and a great, round, green door with a single gold knob in the center, as well as a nice sized garden that seemed to be fairly kept and a prominent tree atop the whole thing. _Now it's coming back . . . this must be Bag End. . ._

Gandalf walked through a small gate with a sign that read: 'No Admittance . . . Except on Party Business.'

I clambered out of the back of the cart and caught up to the old man as he knocked on the door with his gnarled staff.

A voice called from inside the Hobbit hole, "No, thank you. We don't want any visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" I immediately remembered the old Hobbit, he was an important character. I mean, without Bilbo, how would the journey of the One Ring come about? The thing didn't just fall from the sky and hit a random passerby on the head! No. . . this had order, and it all started with this old man.

Unaware of my secret thoughts Gandalf heartily replied, "And what about very old friends?" To this the green door swung open, and standing there was non-other than the man, er, Hobbit, himself.

"Gandalf?" He asked, unbelievingly.

"Bilbo Baggins." The wizard smiled at his old friend.

"My dear Gandalf." Bilbo cried as he ran to hug the Istari.

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it?" Gandalf asked as he pulled back to look at the hobbit, "You haven't aged a day." To this they both laughed like they had some private joke.

Gandalf leaned forward to whisper inside one of Bilbo's ears, unaware that I could hear, "I found something interesting on my travels here today. . . I hope you don't mind if I leave the young lady here for the time being, that is until I find arrangements to seek counsel with the head of my order."

"Why not send her to her own kind? Surely they would know who she is?" Bilbo said a bit too loud for Gandalf's liking, he hushed the loud hobbit.

"The thing being: I have no clue where she hails, whether it be from the Woodland realm, the trees of Lorien or the grounds of Imladris." The wizard grumbled.

I pretended not to hear their conversation, looking pointedly at the beautiful garden to my left.

Bilbo sighed then shuffled to the door, "Come on, come in. Welcome, welcome." He waved both of us inside his home, before shutting the door. "Oh, here we are. Tea?" he asked us both. "Or maybe something a little stronger?" Gandalf politely gave our host his hat and staff. "I've got a few bottles of the Old Wineyard left. 1296." He put the wizard's things aside. "Almost as old as I am." He chuckled and scuttled off into the kitchen. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" He called after us.

I was thankful I was not as tall as the old Istari next to me. I decided to warn him about the pain he was about to experience, but my good intentions were stumped when he promptly replied. "Just tea, thank you." And backed up into one of the hanging chandeliers. Grumbling he straightened it so that it would not swing as much, and to his utter displeasure, ran right into the low beam that framed the entrance into the Hobbit's living area.

I ducked under the beam, just to make sure that I didn't repeat his actions and receive another painful face injury.

The old Hobbit's ramblings drifted in from the other room. "I was expecting you sometime last week. Not that it matters. You come and go as you please. Always have and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid." All the while Bilbo was talking, Gandalf was rummaging through the papers on a small table. He lifted up a map on a lone mountain with a red dragon drawn above it. "We've only got cold chicken and a bit of a pickle. There's some cheese here. No, that won't do. We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart . . . But not much for afters. Oh, no, we're all right." The Hobbit laughed. "I just found some sponge cake." I watched as the wizard disappeared down a hallway. "I could make you some eggs. If you'd li-"Bilbo looked around confused, most likely wondering where his friend had wondered off to.

Gandalf appeared behind him, "Just some tea, thank you."

Bilbo turned around startled, "All right." He started eating what looked to be bread, then, remembering his manners and asked us both through a mouthful, "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"Go ahead." I smiled.

"Not at all." Gandalf replied.

There came a tapping on the door, not moments later. "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" A feminine voice called.

Bilbo almost choked as he attempted to hide himself by pressing up against the wall. "I'm not at home."He whispered as the knocking continued. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" He ranted as he walked to his sink. "I want to see mountains, again. Mountains, Gandalf!" He turned to his friend excitedly. "And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" He rushed to the small fireplace where the kettle had been hanging.

I leaned against the wall behind Gandalf, as he was now seated. "So you mean to go through with your plan?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Gandalf pulled the lid off of a nearby cup. "Oh, thank you." The hobbit smiled while pouring the hot water into the small cup, then handed it to Gandalf.

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf stated, watching Bilbo.

"Course he does. He's a Baggins . . ." Bilbo stated matter-of-factly, "Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." He scoffed.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf asked seriously.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo replied, waving Gandalf's suspicions aside.

"He's very fond of you." This made the hobbit pause.

"I know." He sighed sadly and walked back over to gaze out of the window over his sink. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him." He chuckled, "I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire." He stated sadly. "The woods, the fields. Little rivers." He sighed again, his voice becoming far less jovial than it was a few seconds ago, "I'm old, Gandalf." He turned to look at the Istari. "And I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Bilbo started fingering something in his front waistcoat pocket, this didn't escape the notice of the other two in the kitchen. "I feel thin." He went on as he sat down on a stool, "I feel . . . stretched. Like butter spread over too much bread." The hobbit seemed to stare off into space. "I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." In a much quieter voice, "In fact, I mean not to."

After such a very disheartening conversation, Gandalf and I were shepherded around, what seemed like the whole Shire, on party business. But, of course, there was a party to get ready for and in Bilbo's own words, "You're careless outfit will never do for a guest at _my_ party!"

Therefore, I was now dressed in borrowed elfish robes. The sleeves were much too long, the bust was far too small, and the corset I was given was pulled just a tad too tight – I could barely breath. I didn't complain much, since Bilbo's face seemed to light up at the sight of me dressed in proper clothing. He'll have fun tonight . . . and I'd try to enjoy myself as well.

Later that night, a few hours before the party was to start, Gandalf and Bilbo were out in the front yard, talking and smoking. I sat a little ways off in the grass watching the lights flicker then waver brightly in the clearing.

"Old Toby. Finest weed in the Southfarthing." Bilbo commented lazily as he blew out a smoke ring.

Gandalf watched the ring sail farther away before puffing out a smoke ship. Bilbo watched in amusement as the ship sailed through his fading smoke ring."Gandalf, my old friend . . ." Bilbo puffed as he stared out into space, "This will be a night to remember."

After the men were done and by the time the grass stains on my dress started to settle in, the party was ready for the inhabitants of the Shire. Not but a few minutes in, there were drunks, dancing circles, Bilbo was telling stories to the younger hobbits and Gandalf was lighting fireworks.

I walked past a few tables trying to get as far from the joyous drunks when I spotted Frodo dancing, or what he probably considered dancing, out in one of the circles.

The party was ever so lively. I tended to walk around aimlessly until spoken to at parties and this one was no exception. By the time the party was halfway over, I had greeted, talked, and laughed with many Hobbits; as well as Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck – otherwise known as Merry, and Peregrin Took – who goes by Pippin.

I was brought out of my musings by a fairly old hobbit bumping into me. I decided to walk over to Sam, who was watching a certain beautiful hobbit. "Hello, Sam." I smiled as I sat next to him.

He jumped slightly. "Oh, Lady Elf, I didn't not hear your approach." He greeted back, wide eyed. After a few moments he started to ask me something, but was interrupted when Frodo slid onto the bench next to him.

"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo prodded his friend.

"Come on Sam, she seems really nice." I added, my smile widening.

Sam sighed and stood up, "I think I'll just have another ale." He started walking towards the barrels of alcohol.

"Oh, no, you don't." Frodo promptly pushed his friend into Rosie, who caught his hands and made him dance along in the circle.

Frodo and I laughed merrily at Sam's surprised expression as Rosie pulled him along.

_The party seems to be doing well . . . _I though happily. Although, that thought was snuffed out as a tent shot up into the air in a flurry of red, accompanied by girlish screams.

I could only guess that Merry and Pippin had gotten themselves in yet another predicament. Surely Gandalf would be on them in the course of a few moments. It would be fun to watch their punishment, the old wizard was quite strict in a humorous sort of way. But Gandalf and the two hobbits' tomfoolery was the farthest from my mind as I jogged ahead of Frodo as we attempted to run for safety.

_Ugh, little hobbits can you not run just a little faster? It's nothing personal I just don't want to trample you while I'm running from a __firework dragon__! _I almost screamed in frustration.

Behind me I heard Frodo pleading for his uncle to hurry, "Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!" he tried to make the old hobbit walk faster, but the geezer wouldn't go faster than a light walk.

"Dragon? Nonsense. There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for thousands of years." As Bilbo finished Frodo knocked him to the ground to avoid the red creature.

I only had little time to react and face planted for the second time that day. As I lay there I heard the dragon explode and looked up just in time to see what apparently was a beautiful display of bright twinkling specs in the sky – that is if it hadn't tried to run me over. . . stupid firecracker.

After everyone had recovered their carefree spirits, the party went back to the way it was before. Everyone –especially me, was satisfied when Gandalf put Pippin and Merry on dish washing duty.

Not long afterward, many of the half-drunken hobbits hollered for Bilbo to make a speech.

To appease the roaring crowd, Bilbo climbed on top of a nearby barrel and raised his hand for quiet. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins . . . Tooks and Brandybucks . . . Grubbs, Chubbs . . . Hornblowers, . . . Bolgers. . .Bracegirdles. . . and Proudfoots!" Cheers rang out from all the respective families along with a pompous cry of "Proudfeet!" that was met with loud laughter. Bilbo laughed along with the company before continuing, "Today is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday!" he announced with an overexcited smile plastered to his face.

The crowd cheered loudly with a few 'happy birthday' s thrown in.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." The crowd cheered in agreement, "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo blathered quite quickly and smiled as the crowd murmured in confusion at his riddle. He slowly sunk his hand into his front waistcoat pocket and fingered what I now remembered to be the One Ring. "I have things to do." He stated aloud as he brought his hands behind his back. He mumbled almost to quietly for even me to hear, "I've put this off for far too long." He then said louder for all to hear, "I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now." He looked pointedly at Frodo, whose smile began to fall, next to me." I bid you all a very fond farewell. . . Goodbye." And with that he was gone.

The breath in my throat seemed to catch as the clearing exploded into a flurry of chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the end of chapter 2! Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it, ask wacky questions or just review in your own way. <strong>

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 is on its way!**


	3. Ch 3 Frodo's Fate: Onward to Bree!

**A/N:Hey guys here chapter three! Thank you to all of you who: Put my story on your Alerts or Favorited my Story! And thank you, thank you, thank you, to those who reviewed! Reviewing helps motivate me to write this story.**

_**Note: If you find any weird spelling or punctuation errors please PM me and I will take care of it. I'm a little obsessive over those things. You're critiquing is very appreciated!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, or places in this fanfic. The brilliant mastermind J.R Tolkien is the one and only owner of them. I only claim Galetea, her faults, humor, sarcasm, and dreadful before life.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ch 3. Frodo's Fate:Onward to Bree!<span>_

One moment I was sitting like some bump on a log, just staring out into space and the next thing I know Frodo is shaking me in a panic. "We've got to find him!" His eyes were wide with worry.

I blinked, trying to push away the mist that clouded my over-worked mind. "Alright, where do you suppose we look first?"

"Well, there are a few places he might be. . . we should check those first." The worried hobbit furrowed his brow in thought.

And thus our wild hunt for the hobbit's uncle ensued.

After running around non-stop I almost gave in and told Frodo where the old guy was, but the weight of the consequences was more than enough to keep me from spilling.

By the time we had gone through Frodo's rather long list of places his dear relative might be, I had come up with a, might I say, brilliant plan.

"Frodo, don't you think we'll find him faster if we split up? I'll go look for him around the party clearing and you can go look where ever you think he might be."I laid my plan on him and, to my utter pleasure, his face lit up like one of Gandalf's fireworks.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked before running away waving his farewell.

_Yes. . . Why hadn't I said so earlier. . ? _I asked myself sarcastically.

I sighed and made my way back to Bag End, with a few detours – the Shire's huge and I got a little lost, where I knew Bilbo and Gandalf were having quite the conversation.

I finally arrived at my destination right as Bilbo was leaving. His back was to me as I heard him say, "I thought up an ending for my book: And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

Gandalf watched his old friend, "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." He said as he kneeled to be on the Hobbit's level.

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Bilbo replied and shook his friend's hand.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Gandalf said while gazing after his friend. "'Til our next meeting."

Bilbo walked away chanting a song that was all too familiar. I crept up the walkway of magnificent Hobbit hole. I stood beside the wizard and said, "He'll be okay. . . you don't need to worry."

"That, is one thing I do know, fair Lady Galetea." He chuckled and turned to walk back inside the security of the hobbit house.

I sauntered in before him and turned to watch the next few moments play out – since I already knew what was to happen.

Gandalf bends over and tries to pick up the Ring. Notice the tried part. I heard him emit a sharp intake of breath, "Do not try and touch this ring, whatever you do. . ." His eyes pierced mine as he straightened up as far as the low ceiling aloud.

"Why not? Will it do something to me that will cause the demise of many?" I asked confused. I'm not in the story, so why would the Ring affect me?

"Elves are known for their vast knowledge and cunning. I would not wish you to bring harm to yourself, and those that you have or will come to treasure." He said with a hint of sorrow. "Please promise me you will not touch it, or even think of it."

"I solemnly swear." I promised, one hand up in oath and the other over my heart.

"Good. . ." He trailed into the living room and started a fire. Once this was accomplished he sat down and began smoking his pipe.

I decided to sit in one of the small chairs at the table behind his own chair.

I stiffened when he murmured, "Riddles in the dark . . ." That was a chapter in one of the books. It was the particular chapter in 'The Hobbit' where Bilbo escaped Gollum with the One Ring after completing his riddles.

Soon after our little conversation, Frodo decided to show up. "Bilbo! Bilbo!" He walked through the open door only to stop and bend over for the ring that was neglected on the ground.

"My precious. . ." Gandalf continued to whisper to himself, "Precious . . ."

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo asked sadly as he walked into the room. He glanced at me as I averted my gaze, not wanting to get accused of finding the hobbit and not telling him. "He talked for so long about leaving," he turned to Gandalf, "I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Frodo and then the ring in the young hobbit's outstretched palm. "Bilbo's ring." He smiled up at Frodo, "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End." He held out an envelope for Frodo to put the ring in. Frodo obeyed the unspoken command and watched as Gandalf closed and sealed the envelope. "Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now." He said while handing Frodo the envelope, "Put it somewhere out of sight."

Frodo followed Gandalf around the little house as the Istari started preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" My ears caught their conversation as their voices rang through the halls.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf replied somewhat craftily.

"What things?" Frodo inquired.

"Questions. Questions that need answering." Gandalf said as if it were the most obvious thing one could ask.

"You've only just arrived." Frodo whined as they came to the entry way where I stood against the wooden frame doorway that led to the living room. "I don't understand." He said hopelessly.

Gandalf paused as he reached the door. "Neither do I." He looked over at me and commanded, "Galetea, you will stay here and be my eyes, be ever watchful." I nodded with a look of determination. He turned to Frodo, "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." And with that he spun and was out the door and gone.

Frodo looked at me helplessly then at the envelope that held his future.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed without any mysterious happenings, besides the usual mischief from two young hobbits.<p>

During these weeks Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and I started what was blossoming into a spectacular friendship. Although I could deal without the constant questions that Sam kept asking, I mean how am I supposed to know how elves are impervious to temperature changes?

The other event that made me anxious was the air. . ._ Yep, the air was freaking me out . . . _I was restless and had to be doing something so as to take my mind off of the foreboding feeling that slunk through the scented air of the Shire.

On one particular night while I was out for a walk, the air almost seemed to take on a physical form and choke me. Sam and Frodo had gone out for a drink so I decided that it was around the time for my favorite wizard to make his next appearance.

Sure enough as I came around the bend in the road, I saw Frodo and Sam. "Goodnight Sam." Frodo's words drifted to me on the suffocating air. I walked up to him and we both started for the door.

My keen senses had me on edge, whereas Frodo's were a bit dulled by alcohol.

The place was a mess, the window was open, papers were rolling on the floor, things were turned over. I nearly jumped when Gandalf's hand grasped Frodo's shoulder from the shadows as he asked, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

After I started a fire in the fireplace, Frodo dug through a chest in the corner of the room – how Gandalf didn't think of looking in there was beyond me. . .

As soon as Frodo procured the envelope, Gandalf swiped it and threw it in the roaring fire, "What are you doing?" Frodo asked aghast.

Gandalf waited until the envelope was reduced to ash before plucking the ring out with a set of tongs. "Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool." He dropped the golden piece of jewelry in the hobbit's open palm. "What can you see?" He asked as he turned from Frodo towards where I stood. "Can you see anything?"

Frodo stared at the ring, turning it over in his fingers, "Nothing. There's nothing." Gandalf sighed in relief, but Frodo's next words caused the wizard's shoulders to slump. "Wait . . . there are markings. . ." He stared at said markings as they shone with a bright red light. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

Gandalf's face grew grim as he said, "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

Frodo looked up at him surprised, "Mordor!"

Gandalf turned to Frodo as he started to explain the meaning of the markings, "In the common tongue, it says: 'One Ring to rule them all . . . One Ring to find them . . . One Ring to bring them all . . . and in the darkness bind them.'" He finished by glancing at the Ring in question. I shivered, hearing him say it was different from hearing it in the movie; the mood spiked my sense of foreboding. If my memory was correct, then five of the nine black riders were on their way to the Shire.

We moved into the kitchen where Frodo began preparing tea. "This is the One Ring . . . forged by the Dark Lord Sauron." I almost pinched myself for thinking _Voldemort? _ Gandalf went on, unaware of my mental scolding, "In the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

Frodo stopped pouring tea into a cup, "Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. For 60 years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." His voice grew quieter as he finished.

Frodo looked absolutely horrified, "But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed."

All of our gazes locked onto the Ring as whispers filled the air.

Gandalf stared at it passively, "No, Frodo." Frodo looked up at him. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord." Gandalf whispered. "Frodo, he must never find it."

Frodo plucked the ring from the counter, "All right. We put it away." Gandalf and I followed him into the living room. "We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" He turned around to Gandalf and asked again, "Do they, Gandalf?"

The Istari looked at the hobbit with a grave expression, "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first." He ended angrily. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire. . .Baggins."

Frodo's eyebrows were knitted in confusion, "Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" In his growing desperation the small hobbit thrust the Ring at Gandalf, "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo." The wizard declined.

"You must take it!" Frodo pleaded.

"You cannot offer this ring!" Gandalf shouted angrily.

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo cried back.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" At this Frodo slowly lowered his arm. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo . . . I would use the Ring for a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Frodo sighed, and out of the corner of his eye to his right, he saw me shift and his eyes sparked with hope, "You will take it, Galetea. Surely you will not so easily be corrupted." His small hand held the Ring out to me.

My breath left me, so that when I replied I sounded winded, "No, I will not take the One Ring . . . for it is not my burden to bear." I looked at him sadly, watching as his face fell.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" He protested.

"No." Gandalf said as he stepped towards him."No it can't."

Frodo looked up at him, "What must I do?"

Gandalf bid him to prepare for a journey and on that note, Frodo was racing around the house gathering his things. "You must leave. And leave quickly."

"Where? Where do I go?" Frodo inquired as he gathered things in a pack.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree." Frodo walked into the kitchen and began packing provisions, "What about you and the lady?" He looked at Gandalf and then at me.

I, being from another dimension all together and knowing the outcome, had already packed a bag for the trip.

Gandalf looked at me and I nodded to him, "I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Lady Galetea will accompany you." He finished with a smile.

Frodo looked at me with surprise and question written on his face, "I will assist you in any way I possibly can. Plus, I don't see myself finding where I truly belong unless I go with you." I motioned towards my ears which, in turn, indicated my race. I finally felt relieved that I'd eventually find out my origin of service – where my parents were born.

Frodo nodded and smiled before turning to Gandalf, "And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do." He smiled at the hobbit, unaware of the betrayal of the other Istari. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind. That name is not safe outside of the Shire." I helped fasten Frodo's cloak securely over his small shoulders before putting my own, borrowed cloak on. "Travel only by day. And stay off the road." Gandalf helped secure Frodo's pack on the little hobbit's back. I swung my bag over one shoulder and looped my arm through the other strap.

Frodo smiled, "I can cut across country easily enough." He slid the Ring into his front chest pocket.

"My dear Frodo." Gandalf smiled, "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month." He looked at me as I smiled in agreement, having experienced this phenomenon myself. "And yet, after a hundred years . . . they can still surprise you."

Our heads snapped towards the still open window as the bushes rustled in the windless night.

"Get down." Gandalf commanded quietly. Frodo and I quickly obeyed and dropped to the floor.

Gandalf grabbed his staff and slowly made his way to the window. He stopped and thrusts his staff into the bush, which emitted a startled, "OHH!" He threw his staff aside and lunged for the figure under the window. His arm came back with a very frightened Sam, which he promptly threw on the table and held him there. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" He asked, furious.

By this time, Frodo and I had realized that Sam was no threat and were standing.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." He replied hurriedly.

Gandalf stood back, "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices." _Oh, that was not the most intelligent thing to say at the moment. . ._

Gandalf advanced on him and asked rather loudly, "What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam shook as he complied with the wizard's command, "Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and the end of the world but – Please, , sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything . . . unnatural."

Gandalf's faced turned from deadly serious to amused in a matter of seconds, "No?" He asked as he looked over at me and Frodo. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." He leaned in and briefed Sam on where we were going and told him to get ready, once said, Sam was out the door and down the little path to his house.

It was early morning when we left for the nearby forest, "Come along, Samwise. Keep up." Gandalf bellowed at the laden hobbit.

When we finally reached our destination Gandalf turned to the three of us. "Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts." He turned to Frodo. "Is it safe?"

Frodo's hand sprung to his left breast pocket, which, coincidentally, held the object of the conversation.

"Never put it on. . ." _Man, he was going to disobey that a few times in the near future. . ._ "for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf finished and patted the young hobbit's shoulder before mounting his horse. He nodded farewell before speeding off into the underbrush.

* * *

><p>We continued on our quest, cutting across farmland, streams, woodlands, and everything in between.<p>

Once we were at the edge of a cornfield, Sam stopped, "This is it."

Frodo and I turned to the saddened hobbit. "This is what?" Frodo asked curiously.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." He stated, as if counting your steps was a normal hobby.

Frodo went back to wrap an arm around Sam's shoulders, "Come on, Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet . . . there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

Our journey went on, we did all we could to entertain ourselves, which wasn't much, considering we were all the quiet type.

One day, however, our quiet trekking came to a fatal end. Sam had fallen behind in the corn field we were walking through. I was keenly watching Frodo, and not to mention none of us had said a word in quite a long time, so it's no wonder I hadn't noticed when the poor thing fell behind us.

"Mr. Frodo? Lady Galetea? Lady Elf? Frodo? Frodo!" Sam called out.

Frodo sprinted back towards the sound with me hot on his heels.

"I thought I'd lost you." Sam sighed in relief.

I smiled as Frodo asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam replied cryptically.

I gave him a knowing look as the curious hobbit next to me prodded further, "What did he say?"

Sam started walking towards us as he answered, "'Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."

Frodo smiled at his loyal friend, "Sam we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Right as he said those words, two young hobbits we all knew very well came crashing through the corn plants and slammed into the other two hobbits, luckily I was a little farther behind Frodo and avoided being tackled to the ground.

Pippin looked down at Frodo, who he'd just landed on, "Frodo." He turned to his cousin who was being shoved away by a very displeased Sam, "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

Merry grinned down at Frodo as he stood, "Hello, Frodo."

Sam walked over to Pippin and Frodo and grabbed Pippin by the back of his shirt, "Get off him." He yanked hard and the smaller, much younger, hobbit flailed as he was set aside. "Come on, Frodo." Sam huffed out while pulling him to his feet.

Merry's eyes strayed to my smiling form and his eyes grew wide as he smiled and excitedly said, "And the elf maiden too."

Pippin turned to see me, but was interrupted by Frodo's exasperated question, "What's the meaning of this?" Both of the younger hobbits quickly picked up the bundles of vegetables before shoving most of them into Sam's unwilling arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" He yelled out at them.

A sudden barking and hollering came from the direction Merry and Pippin came from. "Hey. You get back here!"

Pippin and Merry, wide eyed, ran into the corn field in the opposite direction of where they came. They were smart to run off, but come to think of it, I was the tallest out of all of the hobbits and would most likely be seen first. I turned and ran after them, knowing full well Frodo was behind me.

"Get out of my field! You know what's gonna happen when I catch up with you?" The angry farmer's threats rang through the air and, from memory, I could almost picture Sam dropping the crops and running after us.

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots." Merry said defensively.

"And some cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before." Pippin chimed in from the front as he shoved corn aside while running.

"Yes, Pippin," Merry said exasperated with his cousin's folly, "My point is, he's clearly overreacting. Run!"

Ahead of me I saw Pippin and Merry stop at the edge of a cliff. _Oh, heeell no! I was not going to get caught up in that tumbling mess! _ I thought as I remembered the painful fall the four hobbits would take. So as I reached the two boys I stepped two feet to the right as quickly as I could as Frodo came up on us. Not long after Frodo stopped behind Merry, Sam barreled into them, toppling all the hobbits over the cliff.

After hearing them crash at the end of their decent, I looked down to make sure my path was clear before slowly sliding down, one hand on the ground, the other out in front of me to keep my weight balanced.

I heard them groaning as I slid to a stop next to Merry's head. "Are you all okay?"

Frodo nodded a yes, while trying to get up from his stop underneath Pippin. The younger hobbit looked ahead of him at a pile of dung not but at least a half a foot away from his face, "Oh, that was close."

Merry groaned in pain, "Aaahh. Oh, I think I've broken something." He pulled a rather large carrot out from under his back to find it broken.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said angrily as he dusted himself off.

Merry looked offended, "What? That was just a detour. A shortcut."

Sam looked at him in disbelief, "A shortcut to what?"

Pippin, still on the ground looked up to spot just what, "Mushrooms!"

Sam and Merry looked over at said fungus before leaping up and pushing Pippin back into the ground as they passed. Soon they all were looking at the mushrooms and stuffing them into a bag for later.

I stood watching them while also keeping an eye of Frodo. He seemed to tense and we both snapped our attention to the road ahead of us. _Looks like we strayed onto the main road . . . Whoops! . ._

I stiffened as I felt an ominous presence in the air. "Something doesn't feel right. . ." I murmured.

"I think we should get off the road." Both of us stared down the road as the tell-tale screech of a Nazgûl rang out as a wind swept down the road. "Get off the road! Quick!"

All the hobbits shuffled to hide under an indention where soil fell from under a tree's root. I quickly sprinted to hide behind a particularly thick tree.

I heard the horse paw at the ground before the rider's feet clinked as it landed on the ground. I knew Frodo was very close to putting the Ring on, I could only thank very God in Middle Earth that Sam stopped him and Merry bravely sacrificed their bag of mushrooms so that we could escape.

Now we were running. Running from nightmarish creatures with no mind, but the one thought to get the One Ring.

Merry spoke up, aiming his question back at the black rider, "What was that?"

No one answered him. Or no one really wanted to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frodo look down at the ring.

* * *

><p>We had been running for what felt like only minutes, although I knew it had been hours, since it was already night.<p>

Pippin made a few cheeky comments, one concerning my hair, "Don't you think you should cover up your hair? It's like some white ethereal beacon." This was met with a smack on the arm from Merry, "Leave the elf maiden alone, she can't help it if her hair or skin glows." He chastised.

I sighed, my hair was pretty bright. My short, shoulder length hair was enough to cause any male here to question my sanity, since it was not heard of that a female would willingly cut her own hair. Not only that but it was extremely white, as was my skin, although it was slightly more tan from the prolonged exposure to the sun these past few days. I felt like a bright, white, sore thumb around the Shire. Not to mention my deep blue eyes that seemed to entrance the small hobbits whenever I looked their way. Being an elf was difficult to say the least . . .

Sam ignored these useless statements and called after Frodo who had gone on farther, "Anything?"

"Nothing." Frodo replied.

"What is going on?" Pippin panted coming up on Frodo with Merry in tow.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone. Frodo?" Merry said inquisitively, serious.

"Sam." I said in a low tone.

His head snapped and heard the horse's footsteps, "Get down!" At his advice we all hid in the bushes.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo stated while looking at Merry, "Sam, Galetea, and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded, clearly up to the challenge, "Right. Buckleburry Ferry. Follow me."

Merry ran off, all of us were right behind him, that is until a Black Rider sprang out of nowhere. We all panicked and tried to get around the creature and its steed.

"Run!" Pippin cried out as he lunged to one side of the creature.

"Frodo! This way! Follow me!" Merry cried above the noise and ran away from the Rider.

We all made it around the Rider and ran off after Merry. I tried not to rocket past the smaller beings, seeing as my legs were longer and could cover more distance, as I heard the footfalls of the horsemen. Although, when I saw the little Ferry just up ahead I sprinted and jumped onto it, and still managed to land on my feet.

Merry and Pippin made it to the Ferry several minutes after I did, Sam right behind them.

"Get the rope, Sam." Merry instructed.

Sam did as the younger hobbit said and jumped on to the Ferry, "Frodo!" He cried to his friend.

"Run, Frodo!" Pippin called as Frodo came running down the straight stretch of road.

"Go!" Frodo cried to all of us.

Sam pushed the Ferry away from the dock, as Frodo came closer.

"Hurry!" Pippin yelled.

"Frodo, come on!"Sam bellowed. "Come on! Faster!"

"Jump!" Pippin instructed as Frodo neared the end of the dock.

Frodo jumped the water, landing on the small raft like Ferry. The horse of the Rider reared, not wanting to fall in or possibly injure itself. The Rider stopped there and watched as the little raft drifted farther away.

We all stood there, well except Frodo and Sam who were laying on the raft. The four hobbits were panting, while I looked around us, my breathing calm and normal. You would think I would be doubled over, gasping for breath after running so fast away from something that terrified me; I wasn't. One of the many perks of being an elf I guess . . . Not getting winded.

Once Frodo was calm enough to talk he asked, "How far to the nearest crossing?"

Merry had been silently rowing, "The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles." He responded.

My head snapped in the direction of the Black Rider, it turned and met up with four other Riders as an ominous cry filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 3 for you. Sorry it took so long to get up. As always please Review!~ Thank you for reading.<strong>


	4. Ch 4 Unexpected Happenings: Strider,

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but this one is sure to please. I'm happy that quite a few of you like my story, and that most of you(or all) added it to your Favorite Stories, your Story Alerts and even added me as one of your Favorite Authors! Thank you so much, that makes feel fuzzy inside. I'm sorry for the bizarre updates that have occured recently, I was fixing a few mistakes that were brought to my attention.**

_Captain Cool: Her father goes to work early in the morning so he doesn't exactly see her until the aftrenoon when she comes home. And thank you for pointing out my age mistake, I guess the Story Manager didn't save that piece of information properly._

_**Note: If you find any weird spelling or punctuation errors please PM me and I will take care of it. I'm a little obsessive over those things. You're critiquing is very appreciated!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, or places in this fanfic. The brilliant mastermind J.R Tolkien is the one and only owner of them. I only claim Galetea, her faults, humor, sarcasm, and dreadful before life.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Edit: Name edit. Once again, 'My bad you guys' :) Thank you for bringing that mistake to my attention.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ch 4. Unexpected Happenings: Strider, Lead the Way!<span>_

After hours of drifting on the Brandywine River we were finally tromping through the woods. Bree wasn't too far from the river, and with a swift pace we would make it before nightfall.

However, the heavens decided to open up and drop an absurd amount of precipitation on our little troop, delaying our expedition so we reached the outer gate of Bree a few hours past sundown.

We traveled to the edge of the forest in a line: Frodo in front, Sam behind him, Pippin after Sam, Merry trailed behind Pippin and I brought up the rear while making sure we weren't being followed. All of our hoods were up to shield us from the onslaught of water particles.

Frodo cautiously looked down the length of the road in both directions, before motioning for us to follow him. We jogged; well I walked, to the entrance gate of Bree. Frodo hesitantly knocked on the wooden structure that loomed before us.

A fairly old man opened one of the small window like doors to peer through it, he grumbled and shut it only to open one that was farther down on the wooden door. "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo stated defensively.

The man closed the bottom window and opened the door while holding a lantern up high, "Hobbits. Four Hobbits! And a Lady with them." He said while leaning in closer causing the Hobbits to back up, scared. I almost corrected him. I was an Elf after all, not just some random female traveling with four Hobbits, but I bit down the verbal equivalent to a slap across the face, noting for later that the hood covered my ears so it hid my race. This meant: show ears then verbally stab whomever it was.

Merry looked behind him at me, I gripped his shoulder, nodding reassuringly.

"What business brings you to Bree?" The man asked.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo stated.

The man nodded in understanding as he got out of our way, "All right, young sir. I meant no offense." Frodo relaxed for the first time since we started this conversation, "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." Frodo stepped through the doorway and we all followed, "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He shut the door and locked it securely in place.

I looked up the road to the town, _Here's where it all starts . . . One meeting at a time . . . _

We journeyed up the muddy road, past livestock holding pins, small houses and paths that lead elsewhere.

We were in the middle of the town, still looking for the Prancing Pony. I stayed close to the Hobbits, not wanting them to get in trouble or to get in a precarious situation myself.

As we were walking down the crowded street, a cart came down the way and almost ran the smaller beings over. I quickly grabbed both Merry and Pippin out of the cart's way. "Careful." I stated with a blank face. They both nodded before heading after Frodo and Sam, right into a group of men.

"Out of the way!" One man yelled at the little Hobbits, whilst his companion grated out angrily, "Watch where you're walking."

I made sure to walk as far from those two as I could and quickly caught up with my friends. _Men! . . _I huffed disgusted and fumed under my hood. If they had seen the look in my eyes, they would be begging on their knees for the Hobbits to forgive them. _I forgot that here, men are sexist . . . hopefully the Elves are more accepting of the female half of their race. . . _I pondered.

At that moment my eyes caught a sign with a white horse on it, that must be the inn. We headed for the door right under the sign.

Frodo opened the heavy door for all of us to crowd into the low lit bar. Sam stayed behind to close the door after we all entered. I quickly threw back my hood as did the Hobbits.

As I looked around, laughter and gargled speech met my ears. _Hmmm, a few lively drinks, not enough to start something . . . a couple of stragglers, not too man . _The bar was lively and full to capacity, trays of drinks practically flew from the bar for the paying customers.

My attention shifted from the inhabitants of the bar to the small children-like individuals before me. Frodo moved closer to the counter, "Excuse me."

A red faced man with a red mustache and beard, whom I assumed was the tenant as well as the bar tender, appeared drying a dull mug with a grey, worn out rag. He leaned on the counter to look at Frodo, "Good evening, little masters." He said politely, when he caught site of me he added, "And Lady Elf." I nodded, showing him that I'd heard him. "If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. And a fairly nice room that may be to the lady's liking. Mister . . .?" He looked at Frodo, who seemed to be the leader of our group.

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo said after a slight hesitation.

"Underhill, yes." The tenant nodded his head.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." Frodo stated hopefully, "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" The man asked confused, "Gandalf." He looked away in thought, "Oh, yes . . ." He said while nodding, "I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded optimistically, "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo's face fell into a look of confusion and sorrow as he turned to look at us. We huddled in a tight circle.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, having lost hope in their wizard friend.

Frodo insisted we stay, "He might be late." He had said.

Now we were sitting at a table . . . drinking. Well the boys were drinking, I ordered something that didn't sound too strong and seemed quite innocent. Oh boy, was I ever wrong.

I lifted the glass and took a gulp. _Bad idea! _I immediately spit the vile liquid back in the dull tin mug. "Ugh," I grimaced at the liquid. Now I've had vodka, wine and a light, clear beer before and they were fine. They always gave me a slight buzz in the back of my mind. But this! It was putrid! I sat the mug on the table and pushed it away.

"Not as good as Elvish wine I guess." Pippin commented after watching me gag several times.

"Mmhmm." I shook my head. "That liquid is repulsive."

Sam shook his head, he was worried that our journey had been for nothing.

Frodo on the other hand, was staring off in thought. "Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." He reassured his friend.

Sam looked at him in disbelief.

The people around us were either in their own little world, not paying us any mind, or were staring at us.

Merry came scrambling through the crowd, one man hollered at him as he came walking down the same path as Merry, "Get out of my way!" Merry did exactly that and ran to our table, not in the least bit phased by the rude demand.

"What's that?" Pippin asked wide eyed.

Merry looked to his mug in awe, "This, my friend, is a pint." He started guzzling the amber liquid from the cup.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." He stated as he stood up to make for the bar.

"Pippin." I tried to convince him out of receiving more alcohol, but he waved me off.

"You got a whole half already!" Sam called after him.

Pippin pushed up to the counter, not paying any mind to the glares from the men. I watched him, shaking my head. I now sourly disapprove of the smaller beings' drinking habits. I was brought out of my reverie by Sam's next statement.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." He pointed his cheese slab at a man in a dark corner.

Frodo's head turned to see the mysterious man. He seemed to disappear into the shadows. His hood was pulled up, his pipe glowing a faint red while emitting smoke. The two, more mature Hobbits were probably pinning him as a frightening stranger, but my depiction of him was a kind friend. I bit my lips to keep from smiling. I chastised myself, _Smiling at strangers isn't very smart . . . He'll think you're some sort of loony elf maiden! Then he won't see you as intelligent enough to . . . _But for exactly what, I could not say, it was as if my brain had been rambling and had lost a very important train of thought.

Frodo reached out and stopped the man we had met earlier, "Excuse me. That man in the corner, who is he?"

The tenant bent down so as to be on Frodo's level, he looked over to where Frodo's gaze was, "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider." Once he was done with his explanation he walked off with a customer's order.

"Strider." Frodo muttered in deep thought while fingering the Ring.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, _Something's off. . ._ I thought as I looked around, that's when I finally realized that people were staring at our table. _What? Haven't seen a group of Hobbits and an elf before? Or is it the elf part that's confusing you? _ I snickered inwardly.

"Baggins?" I overheard Pippin say, _Oh dear, here it comes . . ._ I fought off the temptation to run and cover the younger Hobbit's mouth, "Sure, I know a Baggins." Frodo's head snapped in the direction of his cousin, "He's over there!" He pointed in the direction of our table with his half empty mug. "Frodo Baggins." He enunciated the words heavily; while the men around him looked off over to us. "He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed . . ."

Frodo jumped up and ran for the bar where Pippin sat, "Pippin!" He cried as he grabbed his arm.

Pippin turned, accidentally knocking Frodo away with his elbow, "Steady on, Frodo."

I jolted out of my seat, making Sam jump slightly at the sudden movement.

I watched as Frodo hit the ground and the Ring fly upwards from his form. Out of the corner of my eye, Strider had leaned forward, intent on watching the scene. I held my breath as the Ring came falling back to Frodo, only to slide onto his finger, engulfing him in an instant. He disappeared right in front of a bar full of men.

Everyone gasped and started talking and rambling about 'How they'd never seen such of the like of what just happened'. Sam turned to Merry who, in turn looked extremely shocked and then they both turned to look at me. I caught sight of Pippin's stunned expression before he turned back around. _Score two for the idiocy of the Took! _I thought sarcastically.

I patiently waited until Frodo reappeared. I vaguely registered that Strider had slipped from his table. I never saw him reappear, he must've been out of my sight range, under a table perhaps. After a few moments the initial threat hit me. _They're coming! We've drawn the attention of the five Riders we eluded before! _

"That man, Sam." I said without thinking.

"What man?" He asked as Pippin rejoined us.

"Where's Frodo?" Pippin asked.

I looked down at the three Hobbits who were looking up at me expectantly, hoping my keen, elvish vision had spotted our friend, before saying, "The Man known as Strider has taken our dear Frodo upstairs. . ." That was all I needed to say before they sprang into action. Merry grabbed a lit candelabra, Pippin grabbed one of the rather large bar stools and Sam insisted that he would use his fists.

I told them to wait a moment while I ask the tenant from earlier a question and begged them not to do anything rash before I walked calmly over to the bar. Several of the looks I received from the men at the bar made me uncomfortable but I called the tenant over without hesitation, "Yes, my dear Lady?" He replied politely.

"I would like to know in which room the man known as Strider is occupying in this inn." I stated calmly with a blank expression.

The men around me cackled and whispered about hidden promises to a beautiful lady about a night of pleasure. I simply ignored them on the outside, while inside I mentally vomited. _Why must men always have the worst of minds? They need to keep their minds out of the gutter or they'll never take anything seriously! They act like brash, little school boys! _

The tenant nodded as if his mind was clearer than those who surrounded me, "He's in the third room on the left."

"Thank you, kind sir." I bowed my head in respect and thanks before returning to the three fuming Hobbits I had left behind.

"What was that about?" Merry asked curiously.

"I asked where Strider was staying . . . that's where Frodo is." I said looking at the staircase. "Third door on the left." I recited.

The boys quickly flew up the flight of steps to the door faster than I could register. I sprinted up the stairs just as they swung the door open, brandishing their weapons. I moved behind them and stood passively with my arms folded across my chest. Strider was in a defensive position with his sword out.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." Sam bellowed at the man.

Strider drew back his sword and sheathed it as he said, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." He said turning to the small Hobbit who was standing awkwardly next to the room's fireplace, "They're coming."

* * *

><p>It was decided that the Hobbits and I stay in the same room as Strider. None of us protested.<p>

It was quiet in the room. Merry, Pippin, and Sam had quickly fallen asleep in the giant bed. Frodo was sitting at the foot of it, watching the outside world with Strider. I was seated on a stool in between the bed and the door. My hand absentmindedly stroked Pippin's hair as I lost myself in thought. I narrowed my eyes, I could almost hear them breaking down the gate that held up residence at the entrance to Bree.

Not but moments later, the three of us heard horses neighing. The Black Riders had arrived. I held my breath waiting for the stomach churning scream from across the street. Flashes of light came from the other window; I could only guess they were from the Riders' swords. Then it sounded, like a sickly, dreadful omen. The peacefully sleeping Hobbits jolted awake. I looked over at Strider, as did all the others.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, looking at the Man quizzically.

He turned to look at us, "They were once Men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deciever gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into the darkness." He looked down on the road where the Black Riders mounted their steeds angrily. "Now they're slaves to his will." He looked back to Frodo, "They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead." Their screams echoed down the road as they fled, "At all times they feel the presence of the Ring . . . drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He finished.

* * *

><p>We left early in the morning, leaving the village of Bree happily behind us. We followed Gandalf's advice and stayed off the main road, well we didn't take any of the back roads either, we made our own road . . . through the forest. Strider urged the Hobbits to walk faster, they begrudgingly obliged. <em>Do they not realize there are five nasty Wraiths behind us? <em>I asked myself. And to my absolute displeasure that little voice had to speak up again.

**Well of course they do! They just haven't been scared out of their wits by the creatures to be scared enough of them. They're peaceful folk, not suspicious like Men, not intelligent like Elves, not headstrong like Dwarves! They don't judge that quickly. . .**

_They need to learn to, or they'll be dead before I can say 'I told you so!' _I retorted. This shut the little bugger up . . . for the moment that is.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked the Ranger from beside me.

"Into the Wild." Strider replied, tugging Bill the Pony along with us. We had acquired the pony back in Bree before we left, he was brave and courteously carried most of the Hobbits' things, mainly Sam's.

As we trekked farther and farther into the wilderness, the little beings around me began to become suspicious. "How do we know this strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked, staring at the back of the Man's head.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied.

I leapt over a fallen log, "As you should." I stated matter-of-factly.

Frodo and Merry looked over at me surprised. _Yes, hello, remember me, I'm on this adventure too!_ I smiled inwardly.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I thought elves were cautious." Frodo stated confused.

"Yes, sometimes overly cautious. He's a good Man, he has a noble heart. Remember that Frodo." As I said the last statement I looked straight into Frodo's light blue eyes. He quickly looked away and we continued on in silence. I knew the Ranger had overheard our exchange; hopefully he would not scold me for being a naïve She-Elf.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked from the back of the group while tugging Bill along.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Strider replied, catching all except me by surprise.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves." Sam said excitedly. _Ah, yes then your questions could be answered by someone who actually knew the answers. He could finally go bug some other poor elf, defenseless against the young Hobbit's curiosity. _

Our guide took us higher into frost bitten territory. Snow lay in a thin broken blanket about the land. Ahead of myself, I saw Strider pull his cloak tighter around him. I had to admit, I was glad elves were impervious to extreme weather. If not then my teeth would have been chattering and I would be complaining that my borrowed dress was too thin. And yet, I was fine.

Strider had gone to scout ahead a little ways and I had stayed behind with the small group of Hobbits. They were preparing to make another meal. Not the greatest idea if you ask me.

Strider looked back from his vantage point, "Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall."

Pippin looked utterly confused, "What about breakfast?" All of the others looked at Strider, hoping he was joking.

"We've already had it." He replied, causing Pippin to nod.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" The youngest Hobbit inquired.

I couldn't help the slight laughter that escaped my lips, as I passed the two.

Merry just looked from the shrinking back of the Ranger to Pippin in disbelief. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Sam and Frodo, like the good little hobbits they were, had started cleaning up the supplies and tied the bags back on Bill's back.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked his cousin while they walked after Strider.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry replied annoyed.

I watched as a red apple sailed through the air from the direction Strider had disappeared. Merry instinctively caught the fruit and handed it to his hungry cousin. He smiled at the younger Hobbit before patting his shoulder and walking ahead. My smile widened as another bright red apple flew through the air and hit an unsuspecting Pippin in the face, causing him to stagger backwards and look about.

"Pippin!" Merry called after him to hurry.

After more walking in the frozen waste land we came to a grassland type of region. I was currently walking alongside Strider as we lead the group.

"My Lady, you are quite trusting . . ." Strider said out of the blue.

I groaned inwardly, _Here comes the scolding . . . _"I can tell if someone's a good person when I see them." I replied, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Where-?"He started but I cut him off.

"I do not know, that is why I am here . . . And I don't think leaving them alone would have been very responsible of me." I said while looking back at the Hobbits.

He nodded in understanding.

We held no further conversation after that.

* * *

><p>We finally reached a desolate, hilly terrain. Rocks were scattered everywhere , the sun hid behind light cloud cover. It was late afternoon.<p>

Strider looked on out over the land before us at a great structure on one of the taller hills that littered the landscape. The ruins atop it were weathered and fallen.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl." Strider said before turning to us, "We shall rest here tonight."

We made our way to the watch tower in good time. Once we reached a certain rocky outcropping that Strider was pleased with, the four tired Halflings fell to the ground. Strider surveyed the land from the edge of the cliff before turning back to us. He unrolled a bundle he had been carrying and splayed out five short swords. "These are for you. Keep them close." He threw a sword to each Hobbit. He glanced up at my standing form before throwing one to me.

I instinctively caught it in one hand and unsheathed it with the other, eyes wide with astonishment. I looked at him confused.

"It's no elvish blade, nor sword, but it's better than being caught empty handed." He stood up, "I'm going to have a look around."

Merry excitedly unsheathed the small weapon, while his friends were more hesitant.

"Stay here." Strider added as he left.

It looked like the Hobbits were going to take a rest, seeing how Frodo was already asleep and the other three were yawning. I took this opportunity to go scouting for myself.

I had wandered off in one direction, consumed in my thoughts and worries when a fog started to roll in. My heart leapt into my throat as I spun around, searching for what I knew was causing the chill I felt. Sure enough, I could see what looked like a small fire on the exact outcropping my friends were supposedly asleep on. Then I registered the black forms moving towards them. I started running when I heard Frodo's frantic voice cry, "What are you doing?"

I was too late, the Wraiths would reach them before me.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo's voice rang out as the fire disappeared.

Pippin's annoyed voice soon followed, "That's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!"

"This is no time to be worried about food my dear little Hobbit." I choked out to myself. They were all doomed.

The spine tingling scream of the Nazgûl came ripping through the night as I climbed the rocks to the top. _Swift, they say! As swift as can be, my ass! My feet won't move quick enough! _I held back tears as I heard Sam cry out, "Back, you devils!" and the clang of a fallen sword. I wanted to be there with them, to protect them from the inevitable, from the horrors that would befall them soon. Merry and Pippin's cries rang out as they were most likely flung aside. After all, Frodo was the one with the Ring, not the other three.

I finally made it to the top of the enormous, stone structure. I recognized the scene before me: One of the Nazgûl held his hand toward something I could not see, while the others waited behind him, all had their swords drawn.

"No." I whispered, realizing it was Frodo the Wraith was reaching out to. At that moment one of the Wraiths spotted me. _Great! Now I'm going to have to kick some Nazg__ûl ass! _I quickly unsheathed my sword, just as the first Wraith reared back and plunged his dark blade into the invisible Hobbit. "Frodo!" I cried out.

Anger flooded my senses as one Wraith charged me, I swept the short blade up to stop the dark blade of my foe. I forced it back before lunging forward to swipe at its middle. The creature deftly blocked my attack, falling into my trap.

A smirk crawled onto my face as I moved my sword in such a fashion that the dark blade flew from the Wraith's hand. We both watched it sore through the air and fall over the side of the structure before turning back to each other, "Aren't so scary now, are we?" I asked in a calm tone.

Strider came barreling into the scene wielding a torch as a battle cry rang out from his lips. He started fighting the nasty creatures.

Frodo reappeared and screamed in agony while clutching his chest.

"Frodo!" Sam cried as he rushed to his friend's side.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo managed to say through his pain.

Strider lit one of the remaining Wraiths on fire while dodging another's blade. I decided to give him my assistance and swung my short blade at one of the closer four Wraiths. I dodged, putting in a good swing here and there. I looked over to my only fighting ally, he lit yet another of our foe on fire. The one I had been fighting fled from the structure, as did another.

I ran over to the small group of boys and slumped against a rock, sheathing my blade. My eyes flew to the last Nazgûl present. It was sneaking towards us, ever so quietly. Strider caught the movement in the corner of his eye. His face broke out into a smile before he threw the torch right at the Wraith's face. It screamed and fled the watch tower.

"Strider!" Sam cried frantically.

I quickly stood up and watched as the Ranger ran to the huddled group of Hobbits.

"Help him, Strider." Sam pleaded.

Strider grabbed the dark sword that had stabbed Frodo, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Once he finished the blade crumbled into a pile of dust. He through the hilt away in disgust, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." And with that he was scooping the injured Hobbit into his arms and over his shoulder.

We left Amon Sûl quickly. Running through the darkening forest after our guide. I physically tensed as the Nazgûl let out piercing screams form behind us.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam cried from the back of the line with Bill.

"He's worth it, isn't he?" I asked suddenly. "He's worth the risk of danger. He's worth pushing our bodies to the extremes to get him to safety and to keep him alive, isn't he?" Anger, passion and determination shot through my words, lacing them with the feelings I held for the small Hobbit – as well as the others. I was not about to let them all give up and leave him for those nasty creatures to have.

All of them were quiet, except Frodo, who kept mumbling inane words.

"Hold on, Frodo." I heard Strider whisper silently.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.

* * *

><p>After running for what seemed like a few hours, Strider stopped and laid Frodo on the ground. This was our time to rest; although, I would do no such thing. I stared at the wounded Hobbit as I leaned against a nearby tree, while Strider paced.<p>

"?" Sam felt his forehead and turned to Strider. "He's going cold." His gaze shifted to mine as I tore my eyes from Frodo to look at him.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked warily, his eyes moist with unshed tears.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." He stated, referring to the black creatures that were stalking us.

"I will not allow that to pass." I whispered, although I'm sure Strider heard. I really wouldn't. Frodo was important to say the least, and he was the only one who shared my view on things – without all the sarcasm, though.

A threatening cry shook the forest around us. The Halflings held their torches up as they looked around.

"They're close."Merry said gloomily.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" He beckoned the Hobbit to him.

Sam immediately obeyed, "Athelas?" he questioned.

"Kingsfoil." Strider replied to Sam's confusion.

A look of recognition lit Sam's face, "Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It'll help slow the poisoning." Strider nodded. He turned to look at me with a soft, yet commanding look, "Stay put." Before he turned to Sam to usher him into the trees around us, "Hurry!"

I sighed, he was angry about earlier. _I'd be pissed too, if some She-Elf came tagging along and didn't do what she was told . . . Especially if said She-Elf put my friends in danger . . . _I hadn't meant to wander that far away from the watch tower, it had just . . . well, happened. I felt my heart sink. _I'm never, in all my Elvish life, going to be able to live that down. _

I about jumped out of my skin when the bushes to my left started rustling. I had forgotten that I was to be on guard for the Wraiths. _They couldn't have caught up to us that fast! _My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I stood there watching.

I almost strangled Strider when he finally bursted out of the bushes, along with Sam and what seemed to be a Half-Elf, who I recognized as Arwen. Yep, there was no doubt in my mind. She had long, deep brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a long face. I watched keenly as she knelt down next to Frodo, aware of what had passed between the She-Elf and the Halfling when she appeared.

"Who is she?" Merry asked wide eyed.

"Frodo." Arwen whispered while inspecting him. His eyes were lighter than usual and his breath sounded restricted, like he was being choked.

Strider bent over the injured boy and began chewing what I could only guess was the weed he went to find earlier. He gingerly opened the Hobbit's shirt, revealing a nasty, purplish wound.

"She's an Elf." Sam stated while looking at Arwen in awe.

My shoulders slumped. She was more mature and more regal than I would ever be. I doubt I would ever catch up with her. She emitted a beauty I would never possess. _Ugh! Why is it that I feel like this? Arwen's cool, I mean she's already taken! She's sweet and caring! . .I need to quit acting like a young, hormonal teenage female. _

"He's fading. He's not going to last." Arwen stated watching as Strider applied the chewed weed to the stab wound. Frodo gasped for air, in what we could all only guess was pain. "We must get him to my father."

Strider gently picked Frodo up, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen chided Strider as they walked to her horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked worriedly.

Arwen finally glanced at the rest of our little troop. Her eyes strayed over the other three Hobbits before alighting on me. I watched her with a plainly curious look in my eyes. She smiled briefly before nodding in acknowledgement in my direction. I nodded back, still watching the Man and the Elf.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen said to Strider.

He suddenly switched to what I could only guess was Elvish and surprisingly I didn't find that there was a language barrier at all. I could full and wholeheartedly understand exactly what he said, "Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits – I'll send horses for you.)

_Yep . . . totally understood him . . . not weird at all . . . _I started having a small panic attack. _Nothing weird at all . . . except that it should sound like a foreign language! Latin classes couldn't have helped that much, neither could Spanish! What-? How-! Wait, . . . what if I start speaking it and don't realize I really am? Holy crap, holy crap! _

**Whoa, calm down there! No need to freak out over something as small as language, hun. **

_Language? Small? Huh, language is a HUGE thing my friend!_

**So, get over it. The time for questioning isn't upon us quite yet. We have some Hobbit savin' to do!**

I sighed, _Right . . . let's just shove this away in the corner of my mind and think about it later. . ._

**Yeah, you do that, just don't put it over here . . . that is unless you want a very, very painful headache.**

I quickly attempted to compose myself on the inside while listening to the conversation at hand.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im."(I'm the faster rider – I'll take him.)Arwen protested.

"Andelu i ven."(The Road is dangerous.) Strider warned.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked looking at the two confused. Merry, however was looking at me with a plainly expectant look on his face.

I decided to tell the three Hobbits of their plan. I walked over to where they were, "They are caught in a light hitch in plans . . . of who shall ride, while the other stays here." I finished. They didn't seem to comprehend my words at first.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriathahon."(Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Arwen stated before switching back to the common tongue. "I do not fear them."

Strider gripped her hand, as unspoken words of love were exchanged through their eyes. "Be iest lîn." (As you wish.)

She gracefully mounted her horse, securing Frodo against her for what was going to be quite the chase.

"Arwin ," Strider said, regaining her attention, "Ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen nodded before whispering words of importance to her steed, Asfoloth, "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"(Ride fast, Asfoloth, ride fast!) I barely heard her words of encouragement before the intelligent creature leapt forward and the Half-Elf and Hobbit were on their way.

My gaze readjusted on Strider. His expression looked regretful and awed, as if he was asking himself 'What have I done?' and not being able to answer himself, he turned to me with the look stuck on his face.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam cried in outrage.

"Avo 'osto, Strider,pân ú wanwe. Si, man sad Imladris?"(Fear not, Strider, all is not lost. Now, which way to Rivendell?). I stated happily, while shoving my surprise and my panic attack to the back of my mind.

Strider smiled and bowed his head in respect, "Let us hurry." He said before turning to the Hobbits, who were staring at me like fireworks were shooting from my mouth, "We must get to safety, quick."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five is probably going to take me much longer to write, hopefully I can get it done in a timely manner for you guys!<strong>

**Here are some interesting facts about my Character and LOTR: **(I've never knew these things until recently while doing 'homework' for this story. Hope they're interesting)

1: Galetea means, 'she who is milk-white'. This is funny because I never knew the meaning and created a character who is severly pale and is white blonde. Odd huh? I found this out yesterday and almost had a spaz attack.

2: Elrond, Arwen and Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, are all Half-Elves. Celebrain, Elrond's wife and the other three's mother is a full elf.

3: Celebrain is the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Making Arwen the granddaughter of the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel herself.

**Bizarre stuff huh? Well anyway Review please! I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
